Tetsusaiga Vs Kagome
by Everyone's Lover
Summary: Sesshomaru kidnaps Kagome in a plan to get Tetsusaiga. And Inuyasha must choose weither Tetsusaiga or Kagome. But what is this? Sesshomaru falls in love with Kagome?! Rated PG-13 for swearing


Wheeee.! As we all know, I do not Own Inuyasha, but I would thank GOD if I did! Wheee. Now on with my ficcie  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Sharp, steel claws raked across Kagome's back. 'Sesshomaru.' Kagome thought his name at once. And then she was being pulled backwards, away from Inuyasha. A tight grip had her upper arm, and blood was flowing freely from the places the nails bit into her skin. Sesshomaru was flicking his green poison-rope at the others to keep them away.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed, reaching out for her, ignoring the poison- rope. Kagome heard Shippou, Miroku, and Sango scream her name, too, but Inuyasha was the loudest. "Give her back, Sesshomaru! She is no use to you! Give Kagome back!" He was moving towards Kagome and Inuyasha, but it was no use.  
  
Sesshomaru had a hold of Kagome's neck. His claws were pressing into her soft flesh. He gave an evil, cynical grin as he saw pain in his brother's eyes. He knew that taking Kagome would be his ticket to getting the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Give Kagome back! Give her back to me!" Inuyasha was screaming now, Tetsusaiga above his head and ready to strike. 'Kagome. Please. Let me get her back.' was all that Inuyasha could think as he saw Kagome being held by his brother. How could a brother do this? Inuyasha ran towards Sesshomaru, ready as ever to strike.  
  
But Sesshomaru had a plan. He guarded himself behind Kagome, knowing Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her. But Kagome's soft black hair fell on Sesshomaru's face, and he was stunned. Kagome was actually passed out not, her face pale and lifeless. Sesshomaru grinned. "Is this love, my brother? Well, love can't save her now." And with that, Sesshomaru started lifting into the air on a black cloud.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed one last time. His golden eyes were ablaze with anger, hatred, and. love? He jumped as high as he could, slicing towards the black cloud. But he only managed to get a few tendrils form the back. "Kagome.!" His scream pierced through the air as his brother floated off with Inuyasha's most precious friend.  
  
"Kagome. Ka-go-me!" Inuyasha fell to his knees, sobs shaking him. "I swear, I will get Kagome back, then Sesshomaru will pay." Inuyasha said low through gritted teeth, then got to his feet and faced the others. "Let's go." And the started walking. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances, eyebrows raised, and Shippou looked totally confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshomaru placed Kagome on the ground, half dropping her. "Jakken, tie her up and gag her. Before she awakens. I will be in my lair," Sesshomaru said to his crony. The little green frog demon bowed, then ran off to do as he was told. Sesshomaru, however, walked to the center of his "home," which was a mountain, into a large cavern which he called "the lair."  
  
'Think of the possibilities! Think of what I can do with this human girl. My hanyou brother would do anything to get this girl back.' Sesshomaru thought, a cynical grin crossing his face, stroking his chin a bit. Just then, Jakken walked into the lair. Sesshomaru was sitting behind a large oaken desk. His stump on his left side was hurting, so he rubbed and itched it.  
  
"Master Sesshomaru, where should I put the girl? I am done tying and gagging her," Jakken looked meekly at Sesshomaru, then looked down at his feet.  
  
"Hmm.. Put her in the far back chamber. My hanyou brother will never be able to get that far alive. I will be in to see her later." Sesshomaru grinned, and then sent Jakken scurrying from the room. 'Now my plan begins.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke in a cold chamber. Her hands were tied behind her back, and her feet were tied together. Also, there was a gag in her mouth. She looked around, but all she could see was darkness. She whimpered into the gag as she moved, making the robes dig deeper into her skin. 'Where is Inuyasha.?' She thought to herself, but then she heard slow, loud footsteps coming towards her. She cowered back, and saw a glow of gold in the air.  
  
"Eechooacka?!" Kagome called out, the gag muffling her voice.  
  
"I wonder why my Hanyou brother puts up with you. You are quite annoying. Nevertheless, today begins the day when Sesshomaru has Tetsusaiga! He will give it to me. And I will give you to him. A lifeless you," Sesshomaru spat out the words with resentment for his brother. He then grinned evilly and opened the door to the cell. 


End file.
